The Awakening
by DemiNintendoSun
Summary: This is how I think Ventus should wake up. Implied SoKai and VenQua. Heavily implied RokuShion cause I like them.
1. A Letter And A Story

A/N: Hey readers! DemiNintendoSun here. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. A few warnings for you. 1. Spoilers for those who don't know about Birth By Sleep. 2. Bad descriptions cause I suck. That's all. Here are the ages for the characters of this chapter (I'll introduce the ages of new characters as they come in):

Sora and Kairi: 17

Riku: 18

Mickey: Infinite for he will never die

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Letter And A Story<span>

One day, a bottle with paper inside was floating in the ocean towards an island. The island is known as Destiny Islands, where three kids hung out. They were Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Sora is a boy who has brown, gravity-defying, spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a black jacket over it, black over-inflated shorts, and big, black shoes. He also wields the Kingdom Key Keyblade.

Riku is another boy, but has long, silver hair and blue eyes. He wears a zipped-up black jacket with a white vest over it, blue jeans and sneakers. He wields the Way to The Dawn Keyblade.

Kairi is the only girl of the group. She has below-neck length, red hair and violet-blue eyes. She wears a white shirt with a pink, zipped-up mini-dress over it, and violet sneakers. She wields the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade.

* * *

><p>Sora was sitting on a fallen tree, thinking of his past adventures and all the new friends that he made. Footsteps was then heard approaching. He turned and saw Riku. "Hey, Riku."<p>

"Hey, Sora." Riku walked toward the tree and leaned against it. A silence followed after.

Later, a voice yelled, "Sora! Riku!" Said names turned and saw Kairi running toward them, waving a bottle. "We've got a message!"

She then gave Sora the bottle. He opened the bottle and pulled out the letter. Seeing the royal emblem on it, he said, "It's from the King."

"Then read it already."

"Okay, calm down, Riku." Sora opened the letter and read:

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_I need your assistance to help some friends of mine. Come to the Doorway to Darkness. I'll be there. I need to tell you something before we can help._

_Sincerely,_

_ Mickey Mouse, The King_

"I guess we have another adventure," said Sora. The other two nodded. "Let's go!" He jumped off the tree and ran towards the gummi ship with Kairi and Riku following.

Once they were ready, they launched to their next destination: The Doorway to Darkness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mickey was pacing in front of the Doorway. He wore the same outfit in KHII. 'I hope Master Yen Sid is right. If he is, then we can save Ven. But we need to find Aqua first. Only she knows where he is. Also, Sora, Kairi, and Riku need to know everything before we begin,' he frantically thought.<p>

As he was thinking, he also heard footsteps. He looked up and saw the trio running towards him.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, you came!", said a happy mouse king. He hugged each one of them.

"What do you need?", asked Sora. He was then hit by Kairi.

"That's rude, Sora," she scolded. "We're here, Your Majesty," she said to the King.

Mickey chuckled at the two. "We're here," he said, "to help two old friends. One is lost in the darkness and only she knows where the other is. But before we can do that, I must tell a story to make sense of how this all transpired to you.

"Yay! Story time!" clapped Sora as he sat down waiting. Riku shook his head and sat on Sora's left while Kairi giggled and sat on the right side of Sora.

"Okay," said Mickey as he prepared himself. He opened his mouth and began to tell his tale:

_"There was a time where there used to be Keyblade Masters and Keyblade Apprentices. The Masters were Master Eraqus, Master Yen Sid..._

"Yen Sid was a master?" blurted out Sora. He was then hit by Kairi and Riku. "Owie," he moaned.

"Don't interrupt," Kairi scolded.

"Yes. I was his Apprentice," said the King. Sora and Riku were now shocked at the news. 'Damn!' they thought.

_... and Xehanort..._

"What?" screamed the trio. "Xehanort was a Master," said Sora in disbelief. Mickey nodded. The trio remembered how evil Xehanort was so it took a while to calm down.

_... Master Eraqus had three apprentices: Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. I was Master Yen Sid's. Xehanort had none, but had an ally by the name of Vanitas..._

"What did they look like?", asked Kairi. "Terra, Ventus and Aqua, I mean," she added. She was then poked in the side. She squeaked and glared at Sora.

"No interrupting, Kar," repeated Sora. Kairi blushed at her words being repeated to her.

"Kids," said Riku, causing the two to glare at him.

"Anyways," said Mickey. He thought for a bit and nodded.

"Terra is the strongest of the three. You guys have actually seen his face before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your Xehanort and Xemnas had Terra's looks."

"That was Terra?" asked Kairi.

"Yup. Master Yen Sid said he was forcefully fused with the old Xehanort. Terra, though, had brown hair and eyes instead of white hair and yellow eyes."

"So," began Sora. He thought of when he defeated both Xehanort's Heartless: Ansem and his Nobody: Xemnas.

"Yes," said Mickey as if reading his thoughts. "Terra is gone."

There was a silence as they mourned.

After a few minutes, Mickey announced, "Aqua's turn." Everyone perked up at the name.

"Is she the one trapped in the Darkness?" asked Riku. The King nodded.

"Aqua is the smartest, most adept in magic and only female of the three. She has light blue hair and eyes. She wears a dark blue shorts and shirt with pink belts intersecting on her front and back. She has elbow-length white gloves, two strips of blue cloth hanging from her hip, and a long, white cloth tied around her waist."

"She sounds pretty," whispered Sora. Kairi became angry at this, and Riku chuckled at her frustration.

"Ventus," started Mickey, "looks exactly like Sora's Nobody, Roxas."

"My Nobody looks like someone else?" said Sora increduously. Riku was shocked, but Kairi was confused.

"Who's Roxas?" she asked.

"Roxas is Sora's Nobody, like Namine is yours, and is part of Organizaton XIII," answered Riku. "He also managed to beat me once and uses two Keyblades: Oblivion and Oathkeeper."

"He beat you?" asked Sora. Riku nodded. "What is form called to summon his Keyblades?"

Riku shook his head. "He has no form. He just summons them."

"Really? But I have to go to Final Form to do that!" complained Sora.

"Guess he's stronger than you." Sora just pouted.

"Guys, can I begin?" asked Mickey.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," the two boys apologized.

Mickey nodded. "Ventus is the fastest and youngest of the three. The unique thing is that he wields his Keyblade backwards. He is like Sora; kind, friendly, compassionate, fun, but I think he's smarter, though."

Riku and Mickey then bursted out laughing while Sora pouted and Kairi smiled. "Sounds like my kind of guy," she said, inwardly smirking. This caused the two laughing to start to cry and gasp for air from how much harder they laughed. Sora, though, got instantly angry.

"I have those too, Kairi," he declared.

She nodded. "True, but he's smarter." Sora just crossed his arms over his chest with a displeased look on his face. The other two laughed so hard that it took about five minutes to calm down.

"That was so needed," said Riku. Mickey nodded, agreeing.

"Was not!" complained Sora. He was just ignored.

"Back to the story, then?" asked Mickey. Everybody nodded.

_...You see, Ventus was missing part of his heart, his dark part. That part became Vanitas, Ven's rival and enemy..._

"What does he look like?" asked Riku.

"Like Sora, but with black hair and yellow eyes," answered Mickey.

"Continue," said Riku. They were shocked at Vanitas' description though.

_...Xehanort teamed up with Vanitas because he told him of the Ultimate Keyblade, the x-Blade, which can be formed. To form it, Vanitas had to fuse with Ventus since they are each other, but he wanted Ven to be stronger so Xehanort influenced Terra's dark side causing him to go away. Ventus went after him, and Aqua was sent by Master Eraqus to get them. Thus, the journeys between worlds began. Master Eraqua, though, was killed by Xehanort's influence on Terra. Their home was also destroyed. Near the end, the trio reunited to face off Xehanort and Vanitas. Terra battled Xehanort, Ven was frozen and Aqua battled Braig, Xigbar's Somebody. I came after the battle when Braig ran away and Vanitas showed up. Vanitas then fused with Ventus forming the x-Blade. We had to battle him and eventually won, breaking the x-Blade also. An explosion occurred causing Aqua and Ven to be sent into space. Master Yen Sid then collected them. After Aqua recovered, he told that Ven would be in eternal sleep since his heart left him. After that, Aqua took him and I never saw them again." _ended Mickey.

"How do we help, Your Majesty?" asked Sora.

"First, we need to find Aqua for only she knows the location of Ven."

"And after that?" asked Riku.

"We do a heart-soul transfer between Sora and Ventus."

"Why?" asked Kairi and Sora.

"Master Yen Sid believes Ventus' heart is inside Sora."

"Really?" Mickey nodded. "Okay then, let's go get Aqua and wake up Ven!" he said, determined. Everybody nodded, and they walked through the Doorway to Darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: To be honest, I never played Birth By Sleep so I had to watch cutscenes on YouTube and read Kingdom Hearts Wiki. I wanted to tell it in my way and words so sorry if it's not accurate.

About the ages, I wanted a little change, and since this is FanFiction, I can do that. It fits to my story in the future.

Also, Riku and Mickey's roles are as comic reliefs and something else, which you'll see as the story progresses.

So, thank you for reading. Review, too. Good or bad, helpful or not, I'll take them all cause they are your choice to write them. I just enjoy writing and having people read them. See you next chapter then. DemiNintendoSun out.


	2. The Nobodies Appear and Blooming Love

A/N: New characters in this chapter:

Roxas and Xion: 14

?: ?

That's all so read on

* * *

><p><span>The Nobodies Appear and Blooming Love<span>

_Previously: "Really?" Mickey nodded. "Okay then, let's go get Aqua and wake up Ven!" he said, determined. Everybody nodded, and they walked through the Doorway to Darkness._

The group, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Mickey, appeared on the other side of the door and were faced with eternal darkness that stretched miles and miles all around. Riku and Mickey were used to the feeling of the darkness since they were here before, but Sora and Kairi weren't. They felt very cold standing there and looking at the surrounding black world.

"Where do we start?" asked Sora.

"We just walk down this path and hope to find her," said Mickey.

"Got it," said Riku. "Let's go. Watch out for Heartless."

Everybody started walking down the path that stretched on and on into the darkness. They battled several Heartless and continued on.

* * *

><p>Few hours later, Kairi stopped the group because of Sora. She noticed a while ago that his condition started to worsen as they moved along. "Something's wrong with Sora, guys."<p>

Riku and Mickey stopped and looked at Sora. They noticed that he was pale and was holding his heart.

"What's wrong, Sor?" asked Riku.

"I do not know," panted Sora, "but my heart feels heavy."

"Do you think the darknes is affecting him, Your Majesty?"

"I don't know," he answered. "Sora?"

"No. I got used to it after a while. It is something else. Like there is something that wants outs."

"What do we do?" asked Kairi.

"I do not know. I never seen anything like this before."

Then, they noticed Sora summon his Keyblade and pointed it at his heart. "Sora!" they yelled. Riku and Kairi grabbed his arms, preventing him from stabbing himself. "What are you doing?" screeched Kairi.

"It...wants...out. I...want...it...out," he answered. He was struggling with his friends' arms for release.

"How will stabbing yourself help?"

"Feels...right."

"What do we do, Your Majesty?" asked Riku.

"Let him," answered the King, calmly.

"What! Why? If you haven't noticed, we are in the Darkness! Who knows what will happen if Sora stabs his heart here!" yelled an angry Kairi.

Still calm, Mickey said, "I know where we are, Kairi," said girl's face then turned apologetic, "Don't be sorry. It's okay. You were just worried about Sora," now Kairi became ashamed and put her head down, "Kairi, I said it's okay. Anyway, I say let him do it because I think his heart is pure enough to not be lost in in the Darkness," he ended.

"Sora, go ahead," he gave the command. Sora nodded, though he was a little angry at the mouse king for scolding Kairi, even though he was right and forgave her. As Riku backed away, Sora lifted and positioned the Keyblade again, then looked at Kairi. He gave her a little smile, trying to assure her that he will be all right, and she gave him her smile in return and nodded in understanding.

Sora nodded and proceeded to stab his blade into his heart. A white light then began to emit and cover the area. Riku, Kairi and Mickey had to cover their eyes as they engulfed in the bright light.

* * *

><p>Miles and miles away, a blue-haired teenager noticed the light and wondered what caused it in the dark world. She became hopeful of the light and decided to travel to where it came from. Determined, she began her journey.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the group, the light began to fade. As it faded, Riku, Mickey and Kairi uncovered their eyes and stared at where the source of it was. Once it all cleared, they were surprised to see two figures holding up an unconscious Sora.<p>

"Sora!" yelled Kairi, as she ran to check Sora. Meanwhile, Mickey and Riku stayed behind and studied the two newcomers. One was a boy, and the other was a girl. The two unknowns stood next to each other and looked at their surroundings. When their eyes settled on Riku, they just stared at him, and then, with realization, began to glare at him. Riku flinched and was confused of their fury at him.

The boy had spiky, gravity-defying, dirty blond hair and cerulean eyes. He wore a black, zipped-up jacket with the zipper resembling a symbol. Over this, he wore an open jacket, but this time white. He also wore a two-colored pants with the legs being beige and the upper part being black. He had a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist. On the same arm, he wore a black ring on his index finger and a white ring on his middle finger. He also wore grey and black sneakers with red straps all over.

The girl had short, black hair and ice-blue eyes. She was shorter than the boy. She wore a long sleeved black and white horizontally striped undershirt with a black V-neck, sleeveless shirt over it. The V-neck had a short-sleeved white jacket over it with the torso section stopping with the sleeves. She wore tight, black pants that stopped at the knees and white shoes with black soles. Lastly, she wore a necklace that had the same symbol as the boy's jacket zipper.

Riku then recognized the two glaring at him. "Roxas?" he asked the boy. The girl seemed surprised and looked at the person next to her. "Xion?" he asked the girl. This time, the boy became surprised and looked at the girl, who was staring back at him.

"Roxas?" asked Xion, touching his face with her right hand. Roxas nodded, confirming it was him.

"Xion?" asked Roxas, putting his right hand on her shoulder. Xion nodded, confirming she was real.

Then, huge smiles broke on their faces as they hugged each other. 'I guess they didn't know they were next to each other,' thought Riku as he sweatdropped.

"What? How?" they asked each other at the same time. They noticed and started laughing. "Awesome!" added Roxas. Xion nodded. They then both looked at the unconscious Sora. "I guess he released us," concluded Roxas.

"Yes, he did," said the mouse king. The two Nobodies jumped and stared at the mouse.

"He's so cute!" yelled Xion and hugged Mickey tightly. Riku sweatdropped. Roxas fell down laughing, and Mickey begged for air.

"Xi-Xi, let go of the mouse," said Roxas, trying to save the mouse. Xion blushed and let go.

"Thanks, Roxas. Nice to meet you, too, Xion," gasped Mickey. "I am King Mickey Mouse."

That caused Xion to blush harder and Roxas to laugh harder. 'I choked a King!' she thought dreadfully. She looked at her laughing best friend, glared at him and gave him a good kick.

"Ow!" he said, but continued laughing. Xion continued hitting him, too.

Leaving the two reunited friends, Riku and Mickey went to check up on Sora and Kairi. "How is he, Kairi?" asked Riku.

"He'll be fine, just needs to rest."

Mickey nodded, "We'll have to wait for him to wake up to continue, then." The two nodded, Kairi then noticed the two newcomers.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"The boy is Roxas, Sora's Nobody. The girl is Xion, a Nobody Replica," answered Riku

"Replica?"

"Yeah. She was created from Sora's memories of you."

"Oh. Call them over, then."

"Roxas! Xion! Come here!" he yelled at the two. They came at once.

"Yes?" they asked. Kairi noticed Xion looked a little like her.

"This is Kairi, guys," he said, introducing her.

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison, each shaking her hand.

"How did Sora release us?" asked his Nobody.

"He stabbed his heart."

"Really? Why?"

"He felt that something in his heart wanted out."

"So, that's what that pull was."

"I felt it, too," Xion added.

"I guess you guys have a reason for coming out," said Mickey.

"Maybe it's because we have our own memories since we gave Sora back the memories he needed to reawaken," guessed Roxas.

"You know what? That makes sense," said Mickey. "Since you guys gave back Sora's memories and also developed your own, then Sora's heart no longer needed you in him and made him release you."

"Wow. Even he's smarter than Sora," said Kairi. Riku just laughed.

"My Somebody is dumb?" asked a confused Roxas.

"Pretty much from what I can tell," shrugged Riku. Roxas sweatdropped, and Kairi laughed. Xion, though, shot up in attention.

"Does that mean we have hearts?" she asked. Roxas jumped and immediately touched where his heart is supposed to be. She copied him, but on her own body though. They both felt a beating in their chests.

"Yes!" cheered Roxas, "I have a heart!" He looked at Xion, and she nodded with her own big smile. He quickly grabbed her and started spinning them around. Cheering filled the air.

Kairi, Riku and Mickey all smiled at the best friends. "Congratulations!" they yelled.

Once they calmed down, Mickey explained that they had to wait for Sora to wake up so they can continue. The two nodded and sat near Sora. The others followed suit.

"Hey, Xion," called Roxas. "Can you summon your Keyblade?" he asked the girl.

"I don't know. Let me try," she replied. She tried, but nothing happened. She tried again, but still nothing happened. "I guess not," she said sadly.

Feeling bad for his friend, Roxas summoned his two Keyblades, Oblivion (right) and Oathkeeper (left), and gave her Oathkeeper. "Then this will be yours."

She nodded and de-summoned Oathkeeper. She flicked her right hand to summon it and this time, it appeared. She then jumped Roxas in a hug and said, "Thanks, Roxas."

"Anything for you, Xion," he replied , returning the hug. Everybody smiled at how close their friendship was, but Kairi was curious about something.

"How long have you two known each other?" she asked.

"Exactly 358 1/2 days," answered Xion, knowingly. Roxas nodded, then remembered something and glared at Riku. Riku and Mickey then switched to a defensive stance.

"You've kept count!"

"Yup! Right, Roxas?" She turned to him and noticed him glaring. Kairi also noticed, and both looked in the direction of his glare and saw Riku. Xion then glared too.

"What did you do, Riku?" asked Kairi when Xion started glaring too.

"I believe they are mad when I cause Xion to run away from the Organization and Roxas," he replied.

"And why did you do that?"

"Because she was a Replica and had Sora's memories. We needed her and Roxas to reawaken Sora." He then summoned Way to the Dawn and managed to block Roxas' attack.

"Xion is not a Replica! She is a Nobody like me!" he roared in fury. He kept on attacking Riku.

"I know that now! I just wanted to wake Sora!" reasoned Riku, blocking all the attacks.

"Roxas!" yelled Xion. Roxas stopped and looked at her. "Stop. It's all in the past now." Roxas calmed down and was ashamed of himself.

"Sorry, man," he apologized, holding out his hand in peace.

Riku grabbed his hand and said, "Don't sweat it. I would do that too for the girl I _love_," he added teasingly. This caused Roxas and Xion to blush and look away from each other. The others laughed and Mickey gave Riku a high-five. Sora, though, started to stir.

"What's with all the noise?" he groaned. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the now-conscious Keyblade wielder.

"Sora! You're awake!" yelled Kairi, then glomped him. "I was so worried," she continued, though Sora was turning blue.

"I'm sorry...Kar. Need...air," he managed to gasp out.

"Do they love each other?" asked a curious Xion. This made Kairi and Sora blush, and Kairi to jump away from him. This just made Xion more confused.

"Yup," answered Riku, earning shouts of "Riku!" from said people.

Sora then noticed his Nobody and a girl amongst the group. 'I guess they are the ones I released,' he thought. He looked at the girl and said, "Hi, I'm Sora."

The girl said, "I know. My name is Xion."

He nodded and turned to his Nobody. "Hey, Roxas."

"Hey, my dumb Somebody." Everybody sans Sora bursted out laughing.

"Why am I dumb?" asked Sora, confused.

"Because Kairi and Riku think I'm smarter than you."

Traitors!" Sora accused his best friends. Everybody began laughing again.

Once all was calm, Mickey decided it was time to go. "Now that Sora is awake, I think we should continue our journey." Everybody nodded, but the Nobodies were confused.

"What journey?" they asked.

"I'll tell on the go," said Mickey. So, the group continued on, and Mickey got the Nobodies up-to-date on their mission.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 2. The Nobodies, Roxas and Xion, have joined the party. Who was the mysterious teenager? Will more chaos ensue? Yes, to that question! So, you know what to do. Review! DemiNintendoSun out.


	3. Water and The Castle of Oblivion

A/N: Hey there! I forgot to mention that Xion's clothes came from ForceFic's Fic (say that five times fast) Sanctuary. It's basically Xion's Twilight Town clothes. Awesome story. Anyways, New Character Approaching! (SSBB thing, plus I always wanted to do that XD)

Aqua: 19 (If you haven't guess what Water means)

Warning: 358/2 Days Spoilers (very small though) and Matchmaker Mickey up ahead! (M&M Yay!) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Water and The Castle of Oblivion<span>

_Previously: "What journey?" they asked._

_"I'll tell on the go," said Mickey. So, the group continued on and Mickey got the Nobodies up-to-date on their mission._

A few hundred miles from where they began, the gang could still be found walking along the dirt path.

"Wow. This place goes on and on. I wonder how deep is she," said Roxas.

"That's what she said," whispered Riku. He got hit by an irate Kairi for that.

Remembering something, Sora asked, "Hey, Roxas, how can you wield two Keyblades?"

"I think when Xion...returned...to you, I took some of her power and it gave me the Synch-Blade ability, which allows me to wield two. I'm sure you can do it too since we originated from you," he answered. He summoned his Keyblades again, Oblivion (right), but Omega Weapon (left) this time. "I'm sure Xion could do it, too."

Sora nodded, "I guess I should practice before I try."

"Me too," added Xion.

"What was the freakiest thing you ever experienced?" Sora asked next.

Here, Roxas fell down laughing with Xion blushing and kicking him, telling him to shut up. The watchers quickly labeled this as the weirdest thing they've seen for Roxas seemed unaffected and Xion began to wrestle with him. Roxas eventually won with Xion sitting on his lap, and his arms holding her securely so she won't jump him.

"It was before I battled Xion that I experienced it," he said happily. Xion blushed and struggled before just putting her head down.

"You two had to fight each other?" asked Kairi. He nodded. "What happened, then?"

"Xi-Xi went on about about how we have to 'return to Sora' and showed her 'true face'," he said. He began laughing very hard. Xion pouted, and everybody else became curious.

"Yeah?" they pressed.

"Well, I looked up and saw...haha...Sora's face...," he ended before laughing more. Sora, Kairi, Riku and Mickey were confused while Xion blushed harder and struggled harder in his grasp. "Imagine! Seeing Sora's face and hearing Xion's voice!" He was crying at this point. Everybody started laughing sans Xion, who wanted to die.

"That must have been weird," commented Kairi. "How about you, Xion?" she asked the other girl.

"Seeing Axel everyday," the girl replied.

"Why?" asked Roxas.

"Because he has such a womanly figure that it makes me wonder if he's straight or not." Everybody who knew how Axel looked like started laughing.

"True," said Roxas. He then could have sworn he heard screaming, but ignored it.

"How about you guys?" Mickey asked the trio.

"Riku in his Heartless suit," answered Sora.

"Hey! I looked awesome and strong!"

"Yeah~. A guy in a tight suit. What do you guys think?" Sora asked the Nobodies. They thought for a moment, then started air vomiting. "There's your verdict," he smiled at Riku.

"Whatever."

"Riku looking like Ansem," answered Kairi.

"What is this? 'Pick-on-Riku' Day?"

"Hey! You can't expect me to be calm when the guy that first kidnaps me and is supposed to be dead rescues me, can you?"

"Oh. I see your point. Well, mine is thinking that Roxas was Sora. Looking at them now, I can see no resemblance."

"I know, right? I'm the better looking one," said Roxas, smugly.

"Right," nodded Xion, as she and Roxas stood up.

"Hey! You got your looks from me so I'm the better looking one!"

"Tell him, Sora!" agreed Kairi.

Then, the two groups of two were glaring at each other while Riku and Mickey were laughing their hearts out. Soon, everybody were laughing on the ground. After, Mickey suggested they should go and they left.

Several hours later...

"Hey, everybody!" called Sora, "I see a fork in the path from here." Everybody looked and saw it, too. Then, they all ran to it. The path divided into two parts, left and right.

"I guess we have to split up," said Riku.

Mickey nodded. "Riku and I will take the right path while the rest takes the left path. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" saluted Sora and Roxas.

"Okay. Let's go!" The two groups split up and took their respected paths.

* * *

><p>(With Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Xion)<p>

Several miles later, Sora got bored. "I'm bored," he announced to the others. "Let's take a break.." Everyone looked at each other and agreed. "Sweet," he said as they all found a place to sit.

"I understand why we're here," started Roxas from where he was leaning on a rock, "but who is Aqua and Ventus?" Xion nodded from her spot on top of the rock that Roxas was leaning on.

"Well," began Sora from his spot on the ground, "Ventus looks exactly like you."

"Really?"

"Is there any way to tell them apart?" asked Xion, worried she might make a mistake.

"I think their personalities are different. Roxas is the serious one and Ven is the childish one."

Roxas and Xion nodded. "Wow, Sora," said Kairi. "That must have been the smartest thing I ever heard," she praised, causing the Nobodies to laugh out and Sora to stick his tongue out at her. Kairi was leaning on another rock, a smirk on her face.

Knowing a way to get back at her, Sora continued, "Aqua is the only female and a Keyblade Master. The King said she's a master of magic. I think she has a great body since she sounds older than us and how His Majesty described her to us," he finished, smirking. The Nobodies laughed harder and Kairi glared at Sora. He knew now, they were even.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Yeah, Sor?"

"Want to spar?" he asked, summoning the Kingdom Key.

"Sure," said Roxas, summoning Oblivion. They then rushed towards each other. Kairi and Xion looked at each other and nodded. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, and Xion summoned Oathkeeper. They rushed towards each other, as well. A spar between four Keyblade wielders turned into a full-out battle with everybody for themselves.

* * *

><p>(With Riku and Mickey)<p>

"So, Your Majesty, what do you think we will find?" asked Riku.

"I don't know, but I hope it's either Aqua or something important," Mickey sighed.

"Why did you make those four go together and just us two, also?"

"Two things. One, I wanted to play matchmaker. Two, I needed someone to protect Roxas from Aqua, or Aqua from Xion."

Riku started laughing. "I get it! Hahaha! And since Roxas looks like Ven that Aqua might smother him and make Xion jealous!" Mickey nodded. "You are awesome, Your Majesty!"

"Thanks," said the mouse king, chuckling.

An explosion was then heard. "What was that?" they exclaimed.

"I don't know, but something tell me it's Sora," accused Riku. [Said boy was hit by Oblivion (Roxas), Firaga (Xion) and Aeroga (Kairi)].

"Then let's keep going," suggested Mickey. Riku nodded, and they continued.

* * *

><p>(With Aqua)<p>

Aqua was leisurely walking until she felt the path shake and the sound of an explosion coming from in front of her. After regaining her balance, she looked forward and saw a dust cloud a few yards in front of her.

She started running to see if anyone was hurt. Upon arriving, she was surprised to four laughing teenagers. As they got up, she instantly one of them and ran towards that person. "VEEEEN!" she yelled as she rammed into 'Ven'.

A few minutes previously...

Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Xion all stood across from one another. Sora facing Roxas and Kairi facing Xion. All of them bore scratches except Sora who had a bump on his head from Roxas. They all stared at each other knowing that this was the final chance so they unleashed their strongest magic. Thundaga (Sora), Blizzaga (Roxas), Firaga (Xion) and Aeroga (Kairi) all met in the middle causing a huge explosion. The battlers all landed on the ground from its strong force.

Then, laughter filled the air. They all stood and examined each other. Then, a yell of "VEEEEN!" was heard, followed by a blue blur and Roxas disappearing. The rest were confused and looked down.

Now...

What they saw was a blue-haired woman cuddling with a confused and shocked Roxas. Xion felt anger form inside of her and confused by it, resolving to ask later. The group then heard the woman speak.

"Ven! When did you wake up? What are you doing out here? I was so worried! I always believed you would wake up, but I hoped I would be there to see it!" she rambled happily.

Chuckling at his Nobody's situation, Sora said, "I guess we found Aqua."

Hearing her name, Aqua looked up and saw the other teenagers. She immediately got up. Roxas got up, too, but before he could do anything, Aqua immediatley hugged him into his chest, making him blush and a certain girl to curse her own body. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked them.

The boy who reminded her of Vanitas said, "I'm Sora."

The red-haired girl said, "I'm Kairi."

The black-haired girl was glaring at her, though. "I'm Xion," she said curtly. "And that boy you are choking is Roxas," she said angrily.

"Someone's jealous," whispered Kairi to Sora. He nodded.

"No. This is Ven. I know his face anywhere," said Aqua, hugging Roxas tighter.

Before Xion could shout, Sora said, "Sorry, Aqua. That boy is Roxas for Ven is still asleep."

"Are you serious?" He nodded. She let go of Roxas and apologized. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone I knew!"

"It's okay. I was warned beforehand." He then felt something grabbed his arm and saw Xion. "Xi-Xi, what's up?"

"Nothing" was what he got. He shrugged and looked at the laughing pair of Sora and Kairi.

"Why does he look like Ven?" asked Aqua in confusion.

"We don't know, but Roxas here is my Nobody," answered Sora.

"What's a Nobody?"

"A being with no heart. Xion is also a Nobody, but they both have hearts now."

"How are Nobodies formed?"

"They are formed when someone turns into a Heartless. I don't know anymore than that. Roxas and Xion came from me," he added, lying about Xion.

"You look normal."

"I managed not to lose my heart, but still managed to become part Heartless when I stabbed myself to save Kairi."

"Okay. What now?"

"Now, we ask you where Ven is and report to His Majesty."

"His Majesty?"

"King Mickey Mouse," answered Kairi.

"Mickey is here!" said Aqua, excitedly. Everybody nodded.

"So, Aqua where's Ven?" asked Roxas.

"He's sleeping in a big, white castle I made from our old home."

"Big, white castle?" asked Sora. "Do you mean..."

* * *

><p>(With Riku and Mickey)<p>

"...Castle Oblivion," announced Riku as he and Mickey stared at the castle in front of them. "What now?"

"We wait for Sora and the others." Riku nodded.

* * *

><p>(Back at the group)<p>

"...Castle Oblivion?"

"Is that what it's called?" Sora nodded. "Then yeah, I guess so."

"I bet Riku and the King found it! Let's go," urged Xion, in a hurry to get Aqua away from her Roxas. Wait, _her _Roxas? When did he become hers? 'This is so confusing," she thought wearily.

"How did you guys get past those creatures?" asked Aqua, following.

"They're called Heartless, and we used our Keyblades," said Sora.

"You guys can use Keyblades?" Everybody nodded and summoned their Keyblade. Sora with his Kingdom Key, Kairi with Destiny's Embrace, Xion with Oathkeeper and Roxas with Oblivion and Omega Weapon. "Why do you have two?" she asked Roxas.

"It's an ability I have."

"Okay. So, how are we going to wake up Ven?"

"The King believes Ven's heart is in me so we plan to do a heart-soul transfer between us," answered Sora.

"Okay. By the way, any of you a couple?" she asked, curious. Said people blushed and stayed quiet. Aqua giggled. "I can see who belongs with who~," she sang, merrily. "Sora and Kairi~. Roxas and Xion~." Said people blushed harder. Aqua started laughing. 'Hold on, Ven. I'm coming,' she thought, happily.

* * *

><p>AN: So, now Aqua is found and where Ven is sleeping is revealed. Next chapter is the last chapter and I got to warn you about it. As I wrote it on paper, I seemed to have gotten drunk on water (Is that possible? O.O) and wrote some stupid yet funny stuff. I'll write it in so you know where it started.

One question, though. What is an OTP?

That's all I need to say so TTFN! Ta-Ta For Now! ^^ This is DemiNintendoSun and he is out! (With three strikes!)


	4. Reawaken, My Wind

A/N: Final chapter! New character arrival!

Ventus: 17

Warning: Prepare for hilariousness, or is it stupidity? I don't care! Take care and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "Okay. By the way, are any of you a couple? she asked, curious. Said people blushed and stayed quiet. "I can see who belongs with who~," she sang, merrily. "Sora and Kairi~. Roxas and Xion~." Said people blushed harder. Aqua started laughing. 'Hold on, Ven. I'm coming,' she thought, happily.<em>

At Castle Oblivion...

The group could see the castle come into their sight. It was pure white compared to the darkness around it.

"Hey!" yelled Sora, "Let's race!"

"Sure," said Roxas. Everybody lined up next to each other. The three girls announced the signals.

"Ready!" said Xion. Everybody crouched into position.

"Set!" said Kairi. Everybody prepared to kick off.

"GOOO!" yelled Aqua, and everybody ran for the castle. Aqua was in the lead for she was the tallest and had longer legs. Sora was next followed by Kairi with the Nobodies in the back. Roxas looked at Xion and nodded. They both then jumped and used their Glide ability to get ahead. The others were shocked.

"No fair!" yelled Sora.

"Ha! I know you don't got this ability!" Roxas yelled back as he and Xion flew ahead.

"Cheaters!" growled Sora

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Riku and Mickey were playing cards as they waited. There was three sacks of munny behind Mickey. So, you could tell they were gambling.<p>

"Come on!" yelled Riku. "I lost on Go Fish!, Poker, Blackjack, Crazy Eights, and now Heart Attack! You're cheating, Your Majesty!" he accused.

"Royalty do not cheat," said the King, happily.

'Damn it!' thought Riku. He turned towards the dirt path and saw two figures flying towards them. He pointed this out to Mickey.

"I guess they found Aqua," concluded Mickey. As the figures drew nearer, they were revealed to be Roxas and Xion.

"Since when can you fly?" asked Riku when they landed.

"Ha! I won!" shouted Roxas. Looking at Riku, "Oh, it was an ability I bought from a Nobody Moogle." Riku nodded.

"What happened to ladies first?" teased Xion.

"It went out the door when race came in," said Roxas, cheekily. He got hit for that. "Ow!" he complained.

"So you guys had a race to get here?" concluded Riku.

"Yup. Sora, Kairi and Aqua should be here soon."

"How do you like Aqua?" asked Mickey.

"She's great, Your Majesty. How we met. Not so much."

"Why's that? How'd you find her?"

"She found us. You see, we caused this explosion from our free-for-all battle..."

"I knew Sora was behind that," said Riku.

* * *

><p>Said boy sneezed and caused Kairi to pass him. "No fair," he complained.<p>

* * *

><p>"...and as we recovered," continued Roxas as if he wasn't interrupted, "She..."<p>

"Popped out of nowhere and starts cuddling with _my_ Roxas, mistaking him for Ventus!" interrupted Xion, seething and not noticing that she called Roxas hers. Said boy blushed at the memory and from what Xion said while the other two gave each other high-fives. "Then," she continued, "I felt this anger fill me inside. By the way, do you know what it is?"

"It's called jealousy," said Riku in a know-it-all way.

"What's that?"

"In your case, Xion, jealousy is what you felt when you saw Roxas with another woman."

"Why's that?" asked a confused Roxas.

"Because she like you," said Riku bluntly. Xion blushed. "So, when she saw you with Aqua, she became angered because she wants you for herself and not Aqua," he reiterated for Roxas. Roxas blushed while Xion blushed harder.

"Don't worry...Xion...I'll always be...by your side," stuttered and confessed Roxas. This put a smile on the girl's red face. She then hugged him, which he returned.

"One down, one to go," whispered Riku to Mickey. Mickey nodded.

"Can you continue?"

"Sorry. When she noticed us, she got up and then grabbed Roxas into her chest." After, Xion started mumbling to herself. The guys only heard the words"under-developed", "Roxas", and "no-likey". Roxas became confused, Riku tried to suppress his mirth and Mickey did an unkingly thing. He snorted. To say the others were shock was an understatement.

Seeing their faces, he apologized, "I'm sorry...haha...but I...haha...couldn't hold...it in."

"It's not funny!" blushed Xion.

"What's wrong?" asked Roxas. Riku whispered the answer into his ear. Understanding, and blushing, he said, "Xion! Please don't think like that!"

"I'm sorry, Roxas," she said mollified.

"What happened next?" asked Riku while Mickey calmed down.

"We had to explain that I'm not Ven and that he was still asleep and what a Nobody was. After, we decided to come here and you know the rest," finished Roxas.

"Got it," said Mickey and Riku.

"So, how long did you say it will take them to get here?" asked Riku, looking at the dirt path.

"I don't know. Since we flew, it took a shorter time to get here. What did you guys do?"

"We played cards adn gambled. I won all the games," declared Mickey, making Riku grumble.

"If only Luxord was here," said Xion. Roxas could have sworn he heard another scream, but ignored it again.

"That's the card guy, right?"

"Yup. He loves to gamble. How much did you lose?"

"Hey, look! It's Sora, Kairi and Aqua!" he shouted in response. Everybody gave him deadpan looks. "I'm serious!" They then looked and saw the rest of the group approaching.

"Ohhh," was what they said.

"I told you so."

"He lost 10,000 munny," answered Mickey, causing Riku to anime-fall.

"Come on!"

Then a yell of "MICKEY!" was heard so they turned to see Aqua rush up and hugged the mouse tightly and fiercely. He returned the hug, as well.

"Aqua! How have you been?"

"Great since I met your companions. They said you're all here to wake up Ven."

"That's right! Master Yen Sid came up with a theory, but we needed you to lead us to Ven."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile...(This is where I got drunk on water. O.o)

Kairi followed by Sora ran toward Riku, Roxas and Xion. "Ha! You're last, Sora!"

"Yeah! Because I sneezed and these two cheated," he said pointing to Roxas and Xion.

"You know you are accusing _Nobody_, right?" Roxas badly punned. Xion laughed while the others groaned. "Come on, stop being a _Sora_ loser," he punned again. Him and Xion were laughing hard while the others wanted to die.

"Ugh. Are you sure he's my Nobody?" Sora asked the other two. They just shrugged.

"Of course not! I am _Somebody_ now. Got it memorized?" he reminded and punned. The two Nobodies were on the ground, laughing.

"I want to die! This is worse than being surrounded by Heartless! I'm glad you don't you look like me!"

"Likewise! Have you see a mirror, lately?" Now, the Nobodies had tears and aching stomachs. Riku and Kairi shook their heads while Sora prepared to kill Roxas, but Mickey and Aqua interfered by arriving.

"What happened?" asked Mickey as they observed the laughing Nobodies.

"Roxas and Xion here are laughing from some bad puns that Roxas made," explained Kairi.

"Hey! I heard that laughter was good for the _heart_!" punned Xion this time. They high-fived each other. Mickey and Aqua joined the laughter.

"Can we go now?" complained the trio.

"Come on! Have a _heart_!" said the duo in return. This caused the Nobodies to turn red in the face while Mickey and Aqua laughed harder, and the trio to pout and sit on the ground.

Five minutes later...(End of drunken water high episode)

The laughter had stopped and they all had calmed down. Roxas and Xion, though, had to lean on one another due to their aching stomachs.

"All right. Let's go," announced Mickey. Everybody nodded and walked through the castle doors.

Once inside, they were surrounded by pure whiteness. Huge pillars lined up along the sides leading to some stairs where a huge double-door rested behind it.

"Wow! This place is huge! How will we find Ven, Aqua?" asked Kairi.

"Easily. He's just up ahead," she said, pointing to the double-door.

"But that leads to another hallway," stated Xion.

"Not with this, it won't." Aqua summoned her Master's Keyblade, Master Keeper, and pointed it at the door. A beam of light shot out and hit the middle of the two doors, causing it to glow and turn into a huge, single door.

"How did you do that?" asked Sora as they walked towards the door.

"It was simple since I created this castle."

"Now how did you do that?"

"My Master told me how if something happened to him or our home when I became a Master."

"Oh." They went through the door and into a circular room, facing them was the back of a throne-like chair.

"Ven's sleeping in that chair," pointed out Aqua. The group walked around the chair and looked at the sleeping person on it. "Wow. He hasn't age a bit."

"Whoa. It's like Sleeping Beauty all over again," remarked Sora. "Except he's a prince and won't wake up with a kiss."

"So, how do you do that heart-soul transfer thingy?" asked Roxas.

"Sora has to stab himself to release Ven's heart then I'll grab it with my Keyblade and launch into Ven," explained Mickey.

"Sora just won't stay dead," joked Riku. "I mean, he's about to do suicide for the third time already."

"That's because I'm strong!"

"No. I think you're just stubborn," concluded Roxas. Sora just showed him tongue.

"Can we hurry up, please?" yelled Aqua, who looked on the verge of exploding from impatience and excitedness.

"All right," said Sora. Him and Mickey summoned their Keyblades. Sora proceeded to stab himself for the third time in his life. His body started to glow pink as he stabbed himself, then all the pink light left his body and formed a heart in front of him. Mickey went up to catch the heart and yelled, "Riku! Roxas! Catch Sora!"

Riku and Roxas scrambled up and caught Sora by ther arms. They set him down to rest and watched with everyone else as Mickey shot the heart into Ven. Once it hit him, he glowed pink then it faded.

A few minutes passed when they saw something from Ven. It was a twitch of the hand, but it was enough to let them know it worked. After, he started to sit up straight and open his eyes, but all he saw was blue. He was confused, but then feeling came back into him and he noticed he was being crushed. 'Ow," he thought. As he studied theh blue object that was crushing him, he felt as if he knew this 'person' when he identified the object, then a memory struck him. "Aqua," he tested.

'Aqua' leaned back, smiling, and said, "Great to have you back, Ven."

"It's really you. What happened?" Aqua proceeded to tell Ven of the events that occured after the battle with Vanitas. By then, everybody but Sora had gathered around and listened to the tell with Mickey adding his own parts. "Wow. That's a lot of stuff," he said when it ended. "How long was I asleep?"

"About ten years," answered Mickey.

"And who are these people? And is he going to be okay?" he asked, pointing to Sora's prone body.

"He'll be fine, and all these people helped me to find a way to wake you up," said Aqua.

"Thank, you guys."

"Don't sweat it. I'm Riku," said the white-haired boy.

"It's fine. Besides, it was fun. I'm Kairi," rambled the red-haired girl.

"You're welcome. I'm Xion. Nice to meet you. Also, can you keep control of your girlfriend?" warned the black-haired girl. Ven was confused, but Aqua blushed.

"Xi-Xi, be nice. Well, I didn't do much, but hey, I'm Roxas," ended the blond-haired boy. Ven thought he was looking in a mirror when he saw Roxas.

"Why does he look like me?" he asked. 'I'm getting irritated of that question,' thought Roxas.

"We don't know," answered Mickey. "By the way, the young man on the ground is..."

"Sora," Ven interrupted. Seeing questioning looks, he said, "I asked him if I could stay with him when I couldn't find my body."

"Oh," they all replied. Sora then started to stir.

"Did it work?" he asked as he got up.

"Yeah, it did," answered Ven.

Sora looked at the awakened Ventus and said, "Hey! It worked. Awesome!"

"Hey, Aqua. What happened to Terra?"

"He's gone, Ven," answered Mickey instead. Both Aqua and Ven gasped.

"How?" they asked.

"You remember that Aqua said Terra fused with Xehanort?" Ven nodded. "Later, he was attacked by Heartless, which turned him into a Heartless and Nobody, both who Sora defeated. His Heartless was named Ansem and his Nobody was name Xemnas."

"No way. Lord Xemnas was this Terra-Xehanort person?" gasped Roxas.

"Lord Xemnas?" asked Aqua.

"Yeah. Roxas and I were part of this group called Organization XIII that was made of elite Nobodies. Roxas is Number XIII, and I am Number XIV. Lord Xemnas was Number I," explained Xion.

"How is it Organization XIII if they are fourteen members?" asked Sora.

"Cause I have no Somebody. I was created from your memories." She was then grabbed tightly by Roxas.

"Quiet, Xion. I don't want to hear this anymore. You are a real Nobody, got it?" whispered Roxas into her ear. She nodded, shyly.

"Anyway, they're gone now, but Terra was gone when his body was attacked by Heartless." (A/N: This is what I think - DNS)

"Poor Terra," mourned Ven. "So, do you guys wield any weapons."

"They all wield Keyblades," answered Aqua.

"Really? Can I see them?" Everybody nodded and showed their blades.

Sora - Kingdom Key

Riku - Way to the Dawn

Kairi - Destiny's Embrace

Xion - Oathkeeper

Roxas - Oblivion and Omega Weapon

"Why do you have two?"

"Because I'm awesome!" boasted Roxas. Sadly, he got hit by Xion. "Okay, stop with the abusing. I have an ability called Synch-Blade which allows me to wield two."

"Okay. Well, I need a new one."

"What happened?"

"It broke in the Final Confrontation."

"Let's go look for one then." Everybody agreed and left the room to search for Ven's new Keyblade.

"Remember, the Keyblade has to go backwards since Ven is weird like that," said Aqua.

"Aqua!" complained the reverse-wielding Keyblade wielder. They all split up, their laughter echoing throughout the castle.

A few minutes later, Ven was the one to find his new Keyblade, which looked almost like his old one, Wayward Wind. It was called Gusty Gateway (I made it up). It looked like Wayward Wind except longer, sturdier and had a dark green blade.

A few hours later, everyone gathered back in the Throne Room of Oblivion and told their results.

"I found some Keyblades that I plan to use in the future," proclaimed Sora.

"Us too," said Roxas, Xion and Kairi.

"I plan to give my old ones to mine and Xi-Xi's kids," said Roxas, grinning and holding Xion by her waist.

Xion blushed. "What do you mean 'our kids'?" she asked, shyly.

"I promised to stay by your side, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I accept, then."

"You do know you agreed to a marriage proposal, right?" asked Sora.

"What's that?" they asked in return.

"You'll see soon from Ven and Aqua." Said people blushed and started to hit Sora. (A/N: Sora-abuse much? O.o - DNS)

"What about you and Kairi? Huh?" returned an embarrassed Aqua.

Before any retort could be said, Riku interfered, "Enough! Why I have to be the mature one?"

"Cause you already have white hair," answered Sora. Riku grew an angry mark and started to chase Sora. "You're too slow," taunted Sora until he tripped on a Keyblade. Riku caught up and proceeded to hit Sora. (A/N: Yeah, Sora-abuse is not going to end cause of Sora - DNS)

"Why did you do that, Roxas?" asked Kairi.

"Why would it be me?"

"It's Oblivion," she said, dryly.

"Oh. Well, I thought it would be funny."

"Right." Riku and an injured Sora then arrived back at the group.

"Oh right, Mickey. What now?" asked Aqua.

"We get out of here and start a new future."

"Before we do that, Aqua, can you get rid of that chair?" asked Sora.

"Sure." She got rid of it, and everybody turned looked at Sora.

"Before we go, how about we have a battle royale to start our future?" he requested.

"That's a good start," agreed Roxas, as everybody spreaded out.

* * *

><p>(Imagine going in a circle as each character's name appears then pans out to a sky view at the end - DNS)<p>

Aqua summoned Master Keeper, "As a Master, I wish to test your strengths."

Ventus summoned Gusty Gateway, "I'm a little rusty, but that won't bother me."

Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, "Gosh. The perfect start to a new story."

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn, "Heh, try if you must."

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Xion summoned Oathkeeper, "I'll do my best."

Roxas summoned Oblivion and Omega Weapon, "Don't hold back. Cuz' I know I won't."

Sora summoned Kingdom Key, "Our bond will never break."

"FOR KINGDOM HEARTS!" they all yelled as they charged in and began the "Showdown of the Keys".

* * *

><p>AN: That's the end. I had a lot of fun writing this down. I have a surprise for you next chapter that will help me in the _future_.

Till then, this is DemiNintendoSun saying thanks for reading and he is out.


End file.
